


Kaylor: Ghostwriter

by tivaforever02 (Jevax2)



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevax2/pseuds/tivaforever02
Summary: My first Kaylor fic.  Not quite sure where this will go but looking to follow songs I think Taylor wrote as well as ghost wrote about Kaylor(sung by Ed Sheeran)
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

KARLIE KLOSS KARLIE KLOSS KARLIE KLOSS  
Taylor tried to focus on the task at hand but Karlie was all she could think about since seeing her. She had known that Karlie would be here. To be honest the chance to see her again was likely why she has asked to be part of the Victoria Secret fashion show to begin with. Sleeping with a female Victoria Secret angel was definitely not aligned with the country PG 13 brand that she had been promoting but thoughts of the supermodel had occupied her for awhile now. When Taylor's vogue interview had been published and she saw that she had indeed responded on Twitter it made her think though that hooking up with Karlie Kloss was not impossible.

Taylor had always favorited females but her desire to succeed as an artist in country made that impossible. Country music was straight. Pure and simple. For her to be accepted and also be gay was not acceptable. At least to Big Music Records. They were not willing to take the risk on promoting Taylor as she was so they told her that she needed to confirm to the "standard" for them to promote her. So Taylor did what they asked. She signed contracts with men that would pretend to be her boyfriend. She allowed the public to think that being with shitty men was better than being with woman. She sold her soul because as a woman in country there was not any other option. Men controlled the game and Taylor realized early on that letting the men think they won was more important than they actually winning. It would take years for them to realize Taylor had bested them at a game they though they had invented. 

When Taylor locked eyes with Karlie for the first time she knew Karlie was different. Her hands shook. She could not breathe. Karlie bounced past her and then a few minute later was suddenly beside her. Taylor was spellbound. They exchange a few words but Taylor could not recall what those words were. Butterflies overtook her and she was on autopilot for the entire conversation. KARLIE FUCKING KLOSS was talking to her and she still could not believe it. Karlie was so fucking beautiful. Her face was like nothing she had ever seen before. Her cheeks bones were so fucking high. Her eyes were so green. Taylor couldn't see past them and her abs, well fuck. She couldn't really see them now but she knew they were there. Under her shiny sparkly outfits. And they were shiny fucking abs. 

At the end of the night when it was just the two of them and when Karlie asked if she could get Taylor's number Taylor was more than happy to comply. 

**Taylor** **:)**  
Taylor texted as a test to make sure Karlie got her number right in her contact list.   
**Karlie :)**  
Karlie had texted in reply. Karlie's breathe had held in her chest while she waited for Taylor's reply. Her hands were shaking and she just hoped Taylor realize how infatuated she was. She had heard the rumor that Taylor liked girls as well but that was not confirmed and while she had been hopeful her flirty behavior on the runway during the show has been interpreted as flirting there was no guarantees. Taylor's response did seem as if she was interested but Karlie had misinterpreted in the past and had it winded up in disaster. So far so good though. 

Taylor went back home after the show that night and immediately pulled up google and searched: Karlie Kloss.

Hot pic after hot pic came up and Taylor knew she was in over her head. Why in earth would one of the worlds hottest supermodels be interested in her. Yes, she was Taylor Swift. That could not be denied. Superstar country artist. But she was also a woman who could not keep a man and one who was endlessly belittled in the media. Being closeted meant an endless line of fake male suitors and love affairs with woman that fizzled out. While Taylor never enjoyed the game she had to play it was the only way she know to ensure she could get her music, her lyrics out to the masses. She realized early on in her career that until society was comfortable with music that allowed gay as well as straight people to sing openly about their wants and desires pronouns had to be flipped and publicly she needed to date a "man".

Now more than anything all she wanted was a chance with Karlie Fucking Kloss and so when a text came in later that night from Karlie even though she had already gone to bed Taylor was elated.

Karlie  
**Where you at?**  
Taylor  
**Home already. You?**  
Karlie  
**Golden Gopher. It's a dive bar but no one will recognize us. You should come. A few of us are are still partying. You can meet us in the back.**  
Taylor  
**Okay. See you soon.**  
Karlie  
**:)**

Taylor did not even stop to think of the consequences before googling the address of the Golden Gopher, calling a cab, getting up, getting dressed and heading out to meet Karlie.

When the taxi driver stopped Taylor became a little more hesitant. The area where the Golden Gopher bar was located seemed a bit rough. Taylor seldom travelled without security and suddenly she was second guessing if coming out alone at 1 in the morning was a good idea. She saw a few panhandlers on the street and most of the shops located near by had bars in the windows. Karlie wouldn't be here if she didn't feel comfortable Taylor reasoned though and despite her doubts decided to trust the girl she barely knew and go inside. She paid the cabby cash for the fare, along with a considerable tip, and was happy that her dark clothes and an old baseball cap had discouraged him from looking too close and possibly recognizing her. 

As she stepped on to the sidewalk and approached the door she felt flutters overtake her stomach. Was this a hookup? Was this just two people who just met as friends getting together to party? Taylor had no idea yet of Karlie's intentions. Play it cool she repeated to herself. If Karlie just wants to just be friends, then be friends Taylor reasoned. DON'T MAKE IT WEIRD. Being gay sucked sometimes because it was so awkward to just say hey I like you. This is more than just friends. If she was meeting a boy this would not even be an issue she knew. The boy would know why they were meeting and they would just assume it was a date. With girls it was always a song and dance. A game of cat and mouse even, until both were comfortable enough to lay their cards in the table and say yes or no if more than friends was what they wanted. Sometimes nothing was ever said and Taylor just move along and never pursued a more than friends relationship even when she was deeply in like with someone.

So as a result DON'T OVERTHINK THIS was Taylor's next thought. It's not like this is the love of your life. It's just a crush. You've had a thousand crushes. God knows you've written enough songs about all the girls who never wound up being the one so why would this be any different. Yes this felt stronger than most of her latest crushes but it's not like Karlie is the ONE. If this is just friends then whatever. Go in. Have a drink, maybe flirt a little and then go home to bed.

She leaned her head down and paid the sketchy looking bouncer who guarded the door $20 cash, got a stamp on her hand and went inside. Meet us in the back Karlie had said. Taylor moved quickly past the front of the bar, passing an empty dance floor and a shots bar manned by a desperate looking woman in a very skimpy outfit who attempted to get her attention with a sad looking tray of old jello shots. Taylor waved her off as she approached and kept her head low as she passed by her. Taylor kept her eyes hidden by the brim of the ball cap pulled down. Shit. She should have put her contacts in, she thought. Her trademark blue eyes gave her away more than anything. When she wanted to be anonymous she had brown contacts she put in and a lot of times that was more than enough to keep her identity in check. People expected Taylor Swift to have bright blue eyes so as soon as she changed her eyes to brown she could almost always hide in plain sight. Karlie's text tonight though so unexpected and had caused Taylor to react so suddenly to go meet her Taylor hadn't even thought to take enough time time to put in her contacts. Her entire world had become focused on just getting to where Karlie was as soon as possible.

She glanced around as she got closer to the rear of the bar and saw no one she knew. She almost started to panic at how bad of an idea it was to come when suddenly she heard Karlie's laugh. The fact that after hearing it just a few times that night already made it recognizable to her should have been concerning but in this moment Taylor just felt her heart skip a beat at the sound and her eyes quickly moved to find its source. She saw the tall brunette sitting on a bar stool a few feet away. Her head was leaned back as she laughed while heartedly at what was being said. Her hand came up and smacked down on the table a few times as her laughter continued. Taylor breathe caught in her chest. She's so beautiful.

Then almost as if Karlie could hear her thoughts the model slowly turned her head and locked her eyes on Taylors. Despite seeming impossible Taylor felt like Karlie’s smile grew even bigger than it was at seeing the singer and she jumps off her stool to rush over to meet her. "TAYLOR" she yells and throws her hands up for and expected hug. Karlie's eyes went wide though and her mouth pops open, one hand flying to cover it, as she realized her mistake the second she saw Taylor's eyes cringe with the sound of her name being broadcast through the bar and the singers head drops further down to hide her face.

To cover her mistake Karlie encases the singer in a tight hug with her long arms. One hand turns Taylor’s head horizontal to her chest so the rim of her ball cap doesn’t hit her in the neck and the other pulls her tight against her while turning them towards the back of the bar. She rocks them slightly and Karlie glances around over Taylors head somewhat panicky to see how much attention they drew. Her grip loosens quickly though as she realizes that the bar is almost empty and that those still there were busy nursing their drinks not paying any attention to the two girls. Karlie’s overly enthusiastic welcome had gone unnoticed. Feeling better her hands flatten and gently rub Taylor’s back instead in an attempt to to make amends to her startled new friend. Karlie pulls back slightly and whispers only for Taylor to hear, “Oh my god. I am so sorry! We just met and you are going to hate me already.” Whatever she was going to say next though lodges in her throat as Taylor pulls back as well and turns her head towards the model. Even in the dimly lit light of the bar Taylor’s brilliantly blue eyes meet Karlie’s illuminated green ones and the models hands freeze on Taylor’s back. “Damn” Karlie mutters quietly. They both stare wordlessly unable to look away while everything around them seems to fade away. They stay locked in the loose embrace for a few more moments when Taylor’s hand settles on Karlie’s hip and she applies a bit of pressure as if to indicate that it’s likely time they separate although she makes no further attempt to pull out of Karlie’s arms. Karlie takes a deep breath, a shiver running up her body from the contact of the singers light touch on her body and a smile slowly takes over her face. She shakes her head slightly as if to pull herself out of the trace like state she just fell in to and while Taylor’s eyes stay locked on hers the model, still in awe, declares again. “Damn...I have never seen that color blue.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn. I have never seen that color blue.” 

Taylor felt her cheeks heat slightly and a small smile formed on her lips at Karlie’s admission. People always commented on the color of her eyes. They were one of her trademark features, part of what made her famous as Taylor Swift, but seldom did they say it with the look of dazed awe that Taylor saw on Karlie’s face. She enjoyed the warmth that past through her body at the compliment. Seldom feeling words spoken to her that were as genuine as the ones that just came out of Karlie’s mouth. 

Looking to return the favor Taylor pulled back more so her eyes could do a full down and up on the lanky model, her hand still resting lightly on Karlie’s hip. She let out a deep breathe as her let gaze fully appreciated the simple T-shirt and dark jeans that Karlie must have changed into after the much more revealing lingerie fashion show. Taylor actually preferred this outfit. The form fitting jeans and tight fitting t shirt was exactly the boyish look that she liked in a woman. A light laugh escaped her lips when she got to the Nike cross trainers on Karlie’s feet. Not typical night out door attire in the circles Taylor ran in but something that let her know that one Karlie Kloss valued comfort over presentation. And Taylor was definitely into it.

“Look at you.” Taylor finally whispered lightly as Karlie held her breathe in anticipation of what Taylor would say in response to her not well thought out opening line. “Your dark jeans and Nikes.” The singer’s eyes met Karlie’s with a playful glint as her lips grew into a bigger smile.

Now it was Karlie’s turn to blush. Her eyes shot to the ground in embarrassment. Ugg she thought to herself. Why had she decided to invite Taylor out when she had dressed so casually. She should have thought to keep on her heels and had out on a fancier outfit if she hoped to impress one Taylor Swift. In hindsight though she had not really been thinking too clearly when she decided to text the newest contact in her phone to come out. Her and a few of the models had decided the night wasn’t yet over when they wound up at the dimly lit mostly empty bar because Lily had remembered they had amazing chicken wings. It’s not well known but models have to have to celebrate a night of full on Victoria Secret Angel fashion show action by eating chicken wings and drinking beer. By the third beer Karlie had pulled out her phone and texted Taylor to come. She had not expected the rapid response and half an hour later to be staring at the beautiful singer while second guessing her wardrobe choice. 

Taylor immediately sensed the uncomfort she had cause the model. The exact opposite of what she had intended. Dammit she always somehow said the wrong thing she thought to herself. This is why all her relationships turned to shit. “No, no.” She quickly tried to correct herself. She moved her free hand to Karlie’s cheek and pulled it up to look at her, not even caring if anyone saw. “I LIKE it”. She said firmly, looking Karlie straight in the eyes trying to make sure she didn’t fuck this up right off the bat. When Karlie’s eyes widened in surprise Taylor felt more confidence and repeated. “Seriously....I like REALLY like it.” Then because she was still a self conscious girl filled with insecurity blushed furiously and diverted her gaze.

Karlie felt the same warmth that Taylor had a few minutes before pass through her and decided to take a chance. She moved one hand from Taylor’s back to the hand still resting on her hip. She gripped it lightly and rubbed her thumb once then twice over the back of Taylor’s hand. Taylor’s eyes turned back up to meet hers. Karlie felt Taylor’s fingers tighten over hers in response and let out the breathe she had been holding. “Okay.” Karlie said, she shook her head slightly as if to reset her brain. “Okay,” she repeated. “Taylor, let’s start over.” Then she smiled her big model smile at Taylor and Taylor giggled in response. Her hand come up to cover her mouth at the sound that came out of her mouth, it was much louder than she intended. Taylor almost had to look away again because she had never had someone as gorgeous as Karlie Kloss direct a full watt smile in her direction. She forced her gaze though to stay trained on Karlie’s face as Karlie moved her other hand from around Taylor’s back to around her shoulder and led her forward to an empty table in an empty section at the back of the bar. “Let’s go sit down. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Yes Karlie.” Taylor returned, thinking how good it had made her feel when Karlie had said her name. How good it felt to have Karlie’s name come from her lips. “Yes, I would love you to buy me a drink.” She leaned into Karlie and slipped her arm around the models waist as she let Karlie lead her to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Karlie dropped Taylor at a table with two stools and headed over to the bar to buy them drinks. She knew Taylor would not want a waitress who would possibly recognize her coming to the table and do her getting them directly from the bar was the best option. 

“A vodka Diet Coke”. She repeated Taylor request to the bartender then decided she should just stick to beer for the rest of the night since she was already a few in and mixing sometimes did not sit well with her stomach. There was no way she was going to risk this night ending any earlier than it needed to from some heartburn. The bartender and the few local patrons who made the Golden Gopher their evening plans had not seemed to recognized the group of famous models who had decided to make their company a short while ago. While she had changed into the most casual attire of the group all the girls had dressed down before they had headed out and that had helped to reinforce the argument that they were no one special. Los Angelos was filled with beautiful people trying to be famous. 

“Vodka and Diet Coke,” Karlie announced to Taylor setting a drink on the table in front of her. Taylor reached her hand out and quickly downed more than half of the drink. Karlie looked across at her raising a brow at the unexpected action and Taylor just gave her a non chalonce glance as if downing drinks quickly was something she did all the time rather than it being from extreme nervousness at suddenly finding herself in what could very well be a very hot hook up with a very hot supermodel. 

“Umm.” Taylor began. “You said US? were still partying?” She looked around at the mostly empty bar to emphasis the question of who all was suppose to be present when Karlie had invited her out. 

Karlie’s cheeks went red again at Taylor’s question. “They were here. I swear.” Karlie put a hand over her heart as if trying to reinforce her truthfulness to Taylor. She took a much smaller sip of her beer than Taylor had and shook her head lamely. “They were really high..” she took another sip of her drink. “I had already texted you to come and well...”. Just be honest Karlie, Karlie told herself. “I wasn’t sure if you were serious about coming so when they decided they would head over to another bar after they learned the kitchen was already shut down and they could not get chicken wings I decided to stay and see if you would show.” Karlie finished somewhat sheepishly.

Taylor smiled shyly at Karlie’s explanation. “Oh. I’m sorry you had to leave your friends...but I’m glad you stayed.” Karlie lit up at Taylor’s response, her bright smile reappearing and she took another sip of beer to cover what Taylor might consider an over enthusiastic response to just simple words. “But then” the model decided for some reason to keep rambling, “I didn’t tell them I had texted you because I didn’t want them to know because well I don’t really know why I didn’t want them to know because your already friends with some of them like Lily so when I couldn’t leave when they were leaving I had to make up some dumb excuse about how I needed to get up early and was going to just head back tit the hotel so I pretended to get in a taxi but I really just went around the block and then got dropped off back out front...”. Taylor’s smile grew as Karlie continued with her story and when the model finally met her eyes again after staring into her beer while she had been rambling she started to laugh again herself. Taylor quickly followed suit. 

“Omg stop rambling Kloss.” She said loudly when their joint laughter stopped. “Umm, yeah sometimes I talk to myself and the words actually come out my mouth instead of just in my head.” She found herself saying. Taylor laughed again. OMG stop saying dumbs things, this time Karlie said in her head thankfully. JUST BE COOL, she tried to reinforce to herself. Just be cool. She took a deep breathe as the girls stared at each other. “Do you play pool?” Karlie blurted out not wanting the silence to stretch out any further, seeing the pool table out of the corner of her eye and realizing her pool skills were much more likely to impress Taylor than her incoherent attempts at small talk.

Taylor glanced over at the table and stated drily “not well.”

Karlie laugh out loud at that “don’t worry I can teach you. It’s easy” She didn’t wait for Taylor to respond before grabbing her beer and heading over to the table, reaching into her back pocket for a small wad of cash she kept there. 

Taylor eyes were immediately drawn to the models denim clad ass at the action. She watched Karlie walk away for a few seconds, very much liking what she saw. She then downed the rest of her drink and left the glass on the table before quickly following. Karlie put her beer on the side of the well used pool table and leaned down to slide the required dollar into the machine. It took a few attempts at folding and unfolding the crinkled bill to get it to take and when the balls finally fell down where she could grab them she turned back to tell Taylor to grab the cues and saw Taylor’s eyes still very much staring her bent over ass with a goofy smile on her face. It took a second for Karlie to realize what she had caught the singer doing so she did a double take back to Taylor instead of moving her gaze to direct the singer to where she had seen the cues leaning against the wall earlier in the night. When Taylor’s cheeks flamed red and her eyes widened at being caught their stares met and held, the air between them almost becoming electric with the jolt both girls felt. It was rapidly becoming more apparent to both where this night was headed and neither one had any desire to try and stop it.

Karlie smile became more mischievous and any prior awkwardness between them seemed to slip away. Taylor saw the change in Karlie’s eyes and return a mischievous grin of her own. They both had the answer they had been looking for about what the other one was wanting from them and now they could feel free to flirt openly. So as Taylor headed over to grab the cues Karlie had requested they both relished starting the age old song and dance that two people who found each other extremely attractive participated in before giving in to their base desires.

—————-

“So you see when I said not well, you realize I meant it now right?” Taylor remarked a short time later after Karlie had already won 3 games. The first one after just 3 shots when Taylor had sunk the 8 ball and the second one where the model had sunk 7 of her balls before Taylor even took her first shot. The third had lasted longer but only because Karlie deliberately missed a few sure shots she could have made in her sleep. Karlie shot Taylor a guilty grin feeling bad about how quickly what was suppose to be a fun game was becoming a blow out. 

“It’s not that you’re bad, it’s just that you are holding the cue wrong.” Karlie said tentatively not wanting to risk offending her but also not wanting Taylor to be discouraged at the game since Karlie was hoping to drag it out a bit longer. She quite enjoyed seeing the singer stretched out over the table with a look of intense concentration on her face showing a competitive spirit she had a hard time hiding. Her nose crinkle up on a beyond cute fashion and her eyes held a look of hope before each shot only to have them cloud over in disappointment each time the balls refused to go anywhere close to where Taylor was intending the to go. 

“Let me show you.” Karlie put another dollar in the machine, quickly set the balls up again and then held the cue out in her hand. “See grip it like this.” Taylor watched her from the other side of the table and made an honest attempt to copy the way Karlie was holding the cue near the tip. She leaned over slightly to make the break and tried not to be distracted by the way Karlie’s eyes had lowered to her chest as Taylor deliberately allowed the collar of her shirt to drop a little further than it needed to as she took the shot. Karlie’s eyes never even followed the ball as Taylor’s cue once again made poor contact and the ball embarrassing hooked to the right, missed hitting any balls entirely after connecting with the back wall rolled sadly back to where it had started. 

Karlie finally raised her eyes from Taylor’s slightly showing cleavage and laughed loudly at Taylor’s knowing look of disappointed resignation and awareness of what exactly Karlie had been staring at. 

“Maybe if my teacher could keep her eyes on the balls this would be going better Karlie...”

“Yeah well I don’t have a lot of interest in watching balls Taylor” Karlie returned with a provocative wink and a quick flash of her tongue as she stuck it out at the singer. Taylor closed her eyes and shook her head at how easily she had set herself up for Karlie’s dirty retort. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Karlie’s eyes lingered on Taylor’s face and she wonder how much longer she should have to wait until it could be her teeth biting Taylor’s lip. 

“I have a better idea.” Karlie walked to Taylor’s side of the table and stood behind her. Taylor tried to turn around to face her when Karlie firmly place both hand on her hips keeping her facing the table. “Try it again. Let me watch from here and see what you are doing wrong” Karlie said feeling Taylor still slightly at the contact of her hands on her hips. She allowed her hands to slight slip up from the waistband of Taylor’s pants as some bare skin peeked out from under the singers shirt as Taylor obeyed the instruction and leaned forward to attempt to break again. The tips of Karlie’s fingers made contact with the flesh and Taylor shanked the cue completely at the unexpected flash of heat the light touch resulted in. “Karlie!” She whispered loudly at the the model, straightening but not daring to turn around given she could feel how close the models face was to hers by the warm breath she felt hit her ear as Karlie let out another laugh. This one huskier than any of the prior ones Taylor had heard from the model so far. “How the hell am I suppose to focus if you are doing that!!” 

“I’m sorry.” She said without much conviction. Karlie lowered her hands and regripped to better align Taylor’s body with the table. “Here. Let me show you.” She reached her right hand up over Taylor’s and moved Taylor’s fingers to the grip she had been trying to show her from across the table. She reached over Taylor’s other shoulder and did the same with her other hand. “See like this. Now try again.” Taylor not one to be bested decided it was her turn to be distracting and responded to Karlie by slightly easing back in the model as she leaned over her and not so lightly wiggled her ass into the model midsection. Karlie immediately felt the heat pool in her hips at the contact. The sexual tension escalated rapidly with Taylor’s move and before she could stop herself Karlie leaned an inch over and grazed her teeth over Taylors earlobe which just happened to be perfectly in range of her mouth. Taylor felt the shiver from her head to her toes. HOLY FUCK rang through her. She was used to mainly being in change of these type of situations and with one small bite she knew without a doubt how undone Karlie Kloss was going to be able to make her. “Nope. Done. I quit.” She declared pulling out of Karlie’s embrace, dropping the cue shakily on the ground and taking off for the bathroom while Karlie watched her go in a stunned silence. 


	4. Chapter 4

Karlie was seated back at the table scrolling through her phone when Taylor finally returned from the bathroom. She had debated following her, especially when her absence dragged out to over ten minutes, but given they had only just met and the singers panicked response to Karlie’s obviously too soon bite of her ear she decided to stay out at the table and just hope Taylor came back to join her. She waited first at the table for a few minutes and then went to the bar to get them another round of drinks. Just when she had started to think maybe Taylor had decided to leave out the window or something she heard a door slam. Karlie looked up quickly to see her heading back to the table but keeping her eyes down ball cap pulled low again very similar to how she had entered the bar in the first place. 

Karlie moved her eyes back to her phone so she heard rather than saw Taylor take her seat. She waited another beat and then tentatively slide her eyes back up across the table and assess the damage her stupidity had caused. An apology was on the tip of her tongue when she met Taylor’s eyes and saw something she never expected. Taylor didn’t look embarrassed or mad, she looked more nervous, almost scared. That surprised Karlie. Why on earth would Taylor Swift be nervous of a simple ear bite, she knew that they had past the point of thinking that this was a platonic thing. That they both were looking for something more than “friends.”

The apology slide off of her tongue as she realized she wasn’t sorry at all. In fact the only thing that could make her sorry was if Taylor truly wasn’t interested and based on everything that had happened so far that was not the case. She wanted to bite pretty much every part of Taylor at this point, the sooner the better in fact, so she decided to just be honest.

“I went to the bathroom three times before you got here.” Karlie said twisting her lips at Taylor with a quizzical expression on her face, as if she was also trying to understand the words coming out of her mouth. Taylor returns the bewildered expression at Karlie’s comment. It was definitely not what she had been expecting up her return to the table after her embarrassing behavior. And god she was embarrassed. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had a few one night stands or random hook ups. She was older than Karlie for god sake. If anyone should be nervous or got intimidated it should have been Karlie not her.

“I wasn’t peeing”. Karlie continued, then her face looking horrified at what she had said. “This is so weird. You must thing I am crazy. Why do I keep saying weird things...What I am trying to say is that before you got here I went into the bathroom three times just so I could take out my phone and stare at your text.” Karlie had been maintaining eye contact with Taylor but at her admission of behavior she still did not understand herself she diverted her eyes to her drink and once seeing it reached over and took a big sip. “I have never done that before.” She took another sip. “Literally like I just kept bringing it up on my phone and staring at it.” 

Taylor let that sink in for a minute. “I googled you.” 

Karlie returned her eyes Taylor’s.

“What?”

“I went home and googled you. You have some good pictures...”.

“Good? What does good mean?”

Taylor blushed furiously but forced her self to maintain eye contact with the model, Karlie’s admission she was more infatuated with Taylor that was typical increased her confidence.

“Hot. Good means hot.” Taylor while rolling her eyes somewhat sheepishly not quite believing she was saying these words out loud to a Victoria secret angel supermodel. 

Karlie’s big model smile came out again though at Taylor’s words so it was more than worth any discomfort she had felt. “I can do hot. Let’s admit this is...” Karlie scrunched up her face in an adorable way as she searched her brain for the right word. Taylor almost forgot what they were talking about it was so cute. “more” the model finally decided on. “This is more than we are used to at this stage of things.” She leaned a hand across the table after taking a quick glance around to see if anyone was watching them and saw that the few remaining patrons had thinned further since Taylor had arrived and no one was pay them any attention. She laid her hand over Taylor. “It’s okay to be nervous. I am too.”

Taylor nodded her head in agreement and left her hand under Karlie’s loving the heat of it on hers. 

“I have an idea.” Karlie blurted out and quickly took off form the table. Taylor’s eyes automatically followed her, her hand pulling back to her chest at the sudden coldest of losing Karlie’s touch. She rubbed it with her other hand while she watched Karlie approach the bar. A few words were spoke and a few minutes later Karlie returned with a bottle of tequila, two shot glasses and a bowl filled with lemon wedges.

“Taylor Swift. We are getting drunk.” Karlie proceeded to open the bottle of tequila and fill both shot glasses to the brim. 

“Now I had three beer before you got here so these are both for you.” She pushed both glasses towards the singer along with the bowl of lemons.

“Drink up.” 

“This is your solution? Get me hammered?”

“Yes.”

“How do you even know I like tequila?”

“You are all about Grey’s Anatomy. Any girl who watches Grey’s like you do thinks tequila is cool. These are just the facts of life.”

“How do you know I watch Grey’s?”

“Ummm I only follow you on Twitter and Instagram and YOU HAVE A CAT NAMED MEREDITH.” 

“You follow me?” Taylor replied ignoring everything else suddenly realizing that someone she has been crushing on for a while had been paying attention to her social media.

This time it was Karlie’s turn to give her a bewildered look. “Doesn’t the entire world?”

Taylor laughed. “I never really thought of it that way.” Then she proceeded to quickly throw back both shots. Her eyes watered at the nastiness of the cheap tequila and she reached quickly for a lemon to suck on. 

“And thanks for the ignoring me by the way.”

Taylor sucked as much juice as she could out of the lemon before taking it out of her mouth to respond. Karlie was already starting to refill the shot glasses with another round. 

“Ignore you? What are you talking about?”

Karlie focused on getting both glasses equally to the top while answering. “The vogue article. You said you wanted to bake cookies with me.” 

It took Taylor a second to remember and once she did she turned beet red one again at the memory. She forgot about that. She was always saying thing before thinking. It was a nightmare for her publicist and something she was still in training with experts to work on. When she had been meeting with the interviewer for Vogue she had seen a picture of Karlie and before she could stop herself she had let it slip how that she has a crush on her. Said she loved her or something very close to that. Right out loud. She awkwardly covered it up with something about wanting to bake with her so that she didn’t just right out herself but it had been a close call. She had seen a picture of the model in his office and full gaylor came out. Karlie was just too pretty to not react to. 

“You read that did you.”

“Yeah. And then I tweeted you. And you never responded.”

“What did you say.” Taylor was racking her brain to recall if she had known that Karlie had responded in any way to her interview. She has always secretly wondered if Karlie has seen it. 

Karlie grabbed her phone to open her Twitter and scrolled rapidly to find what exactly she had said. Taylor took the opportunity to down another shot. Karlie flashed her eyes up at the mention just as Taylor put another lemon wedge in her mouth and smiled. At least they were even on drinks now. She turned her eyes back to the screen and soon found her infamous tweet.

“Hey @taylorswift13 love the @voguemagazine cover! Your kitchen or mine? :)”

Karlie read out word for word and then turned her phone to show Taylor.

Taylor grabbed the phone and stared at the screen seeing exactly as Karlie had said in a tweet directed at her Twitter handle. 

“January 12 2012. You tweeted me almost two years ago and I am just finding this out.” She silently was cursing her publicist in her head because she knew exactly why she had never known about Karlie’s response. Taylor got so many tweets that while she managed her own responses and replies exclusively she had people that monitored what she could not get time to read and ensure she was aware of anything important. Her slip up during the Vogue interview had set her publicist off so very likely anything Karlie Kloss related was kept from her unless she had seen it herself. Which she had not.

Taylor gave the phone back to Karlie. She reach over and and filled up the empty shot glass giving it to the model. She then picked up the other one to raise a toast. The shots starting to take effect and ease her nervousness.

“To baking cooking Karlie Kloss.” She clinked her glass against Karlie who had raise hers as well. 

“To baking cookies Taylor Swift.”


End file.
